


from flaws we sing a hallelujah

by GoingKnowhere



Series: play me a song of your fandoms, girl [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: A Leonard “Bones” McCoy inspired playlist► 52 songs || 3 hours and 23 minutes*direct link to the playlist can be found in the notes at the beginning





	from flaws we sing a hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to it on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/goingknowhere/playlist/2PFYHCdiy3bsQ2r9oVJQeX?si=vDktZiP2R7a1pNTsksUJRg)!!!  
> Reminder, these are songs that I heard and made me think of Len.
> 
> And why is it that long? Well I have a hard time trimming things down and I prefer to just turn on music and let it runs it's course for a decent chunk of time
> 
> *I will continue to add to it as I discover songs

_*images used to make this cover do not belong to me. Cover was also made on Polyvore before they shut the site down._

 

* * *

 

 

**_from flaws we sing a hallelujah_ **

~ A Leonard "Bones" McCoy inspired playlist

 

**Track Listing:**

**☼ Hello ||** Adele 

☼  **Give Me Love ||** Ed Sheeran

☼  **Smoke Rings In The Dark ||** Gary Allan 

☼  **Stronger (What Doesn’t Kill You) ||** Kelly Clarkson

☼  **I’m About To Come Alive ||**  David Nail

☼  **Wake Me Up When September Ends ||**  Green Day

☼  **Moondust ||**  Jaymes Young

☼  **Songs About Rain ||**  Gary Allan

☼  **Hallelujah ||**  Jennifer Hudson, Tori Kelly

☼  **Love Runs Out ||**  OneRepublic

☼  **Friends in Low Places ||** Garth Brooks

☼  **Back 2 U ||**  Steve Aoki, Walk The Moon

☼  **Stitches ||**  Shawn Mendes

☼  **Life Ain’t Always Beautiful ||**  Gary Allan

☼  **Weight Of Living, Pt. II ||**  Bastille

☼  **West Coast Smoker ||**  Fall Out Boy

☼  **Spirits ||**  The Strumbellas

☼  **FOOLS ||**  Troye Sivan

☼  **Learning How To Bend ||** Gary Allan

☼  **Reasons Why ||**  Nickel Creek

☼  **World Outside Our Window ||** Amarante

☼  **Hallway ||**  Why We Run

☼  **Love Drunk ||**  Boys Like Girls

☼  **Stealing Cinderella ||**  Chuck Wicks

☼  **This Side ||**  Nickel Creek

☼  **Impossible Year ||** Panic! At The Disco

☼  **Into The Dark ||**  Amarante

☼  **Drinkin’ Dark Whiskey ||**  Gary Allan

☼  **Cough Syrup ||**  Young the Giant

☼  **Boondocks ||**  Little Big Town

☼  **Ain’t Gonna Drown ||**  Elle King

☼  **House Of Memories ||**  Panic! At The Disco

☼  **Somebody More Like You ||**  Nickel Creek

☼  **Red Light ||**  David Nail

☼  **Flaws ||**  Olly Murs

☼  **Pompeii ||**  Bastille

☼  **Hallelujah ||**  Tori Kelly

☼  **Gives You Hell ||**  The All-American Rejects

☼  **Weight Of Living, Pt. I ||**  Bastille

☼  **Every Storm (Runs Out Of Rain) ||**  Gary Allan

☼  **Black Water ||**  Of Monsters and Men

☼  **Polarize ||**  Twenty One Pilots

☼  **Death Of A Bachelor ||**  Panic! At The Disco

☼  **Stardust ||**  Amarante

☼  **Georgia On My Mind ||**  Annie Lennox

☼  **Tough Little Boys ||**  Gary Allan

☼  **Car Radio ||**  Twenty One Pilots

☼  **Up On The Ridge ||**  Dierks Bentley 

☼  **Grounds for Divorce ||**  Elbow

☼  **Sober ||**  Little Big Town

☼  _Bonus Track : **Emperor’s New Clothes**  || Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

 

 

_*direct link to the playlist can be found in the notes at the beginning_

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to more on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/goingknowhere?si=kjbt4IDeTXeMYzynf4Qb2w)!!!
> 
> *direct link to the playlist can be found in the notes at the beginning


End file.
